Romanian Love
by FemRomania
Summary: This is a CanMania Canada X Fem Romania Love story! Ps: It is completely unrelistic EXCEPT for the paring X3 yes CanMania is a real paring


A/N- This FanFic Was Just For Fun to see what I could do with it! Not Meant to offend anyone!

* * *

His eyes are as blue as the darkened sea, and his blond hair has one little curl that never moves from the side of his perfect face. Oh he is so dreamy I just can't help myself. I think I am really in love but if I am it is forbidden love because vampires are not spouse to fall in love with humans. If only I could just get the courage to say hi then my immortal life will be forever complete.

"Romania!" Russia yelled. "Quit drawing and daydreaming and please pay attention!

"Oh um I am sorry Russia." I said while hiding my papers and seeing that everyone was staring at me.

As the meeting proceeded I thought to myself I hate these country meetings they get so boring. I don't even know why we have them, but I guess if it wasn't for them I would have never meet Canada. Oh Canada he was so prefect. I had always said that I was going to talk to him but I had always chickened out.

Ok I am going to do it! I am going to talk to Canada! I feel so determined today! But first I needed to find him.

"Hey Russia have you seen Canada I need to talk to him?" I asked

"Yea he is talking to America down the hall in the old one on one meeting room." Russia said.

"Ok thank you Russia!" I said as I started walking down the hall towards the room.

As I got to the room where America and Canada were I had noticed that they had not heard me coming and were still talking so to be polite I decided to sit and wait for them to be done.

"You need to ask her out Canada or I will! And I am not just threating." America exclaimed with seriousness.

"I know you are serious but wait we are talking about Miss Hungary right?" Canada asked with a chuckle.

"Who do you think we are talking about Canada honestly?" America replied still serious.

"Miss Hungary" Canada said.

That's when I had heard enough Canada only liked me as a friend not anything more. I told myself as I walked away slowly so that they could not hear me. He likes Miss Hungary my best friend since childhood. I mean what was I thinking who could ever like a vampire like me after all. I am just a blood sucker and not a normal person and never will I be normal.

When I got back to my castle in Romania I was tired so I had decided to go to bed. I took off my hat and my red trench coat. I untied my tie and unbuttoned my shirt witch reviled my bloody red under shirt. I had then removed my black silk slacks and put on my old black sweat pants. I had tied my pure white hair up into a messy ponytail. I had not let todays events get to me in tell that is when my head hit the pillow. Then all I could do was think about it.

What's wrong with me why doesn't anyone like me? Is it the way I look, is it my personality? Or maybe is it what I am? I am so confused I mean I like Miss Hungary she is my best friend and all but out of all the girls (which is only us two) why her? I bet I can just sleep this off and it will never bother me again I hope. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning or night rather I awoke to my cat midnight climbing all over me and licking me with her tough tongue. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Miss Romania…" Jameson had said while opening the door and before I cut him off.

"What did I tell you about calling me by my Country it is Miss Sterling to you please!" I exclaimed.

"Well my apologies Miss Sterling I brought you your breakfast and your mother says hello, she misses you and hopes you are not having too much fun without her, and also there is a guest down stairs who would like to speak with you as well." Jameson said.

"Thank you for my morning updates and please tell our guest that I will be down in a minute." I said while yawning and taking my blood breakfast from him.

"Will do Miss Sterling." He replied. Then left the room so that I could get ready for my night.

Hum what should I wear today? I thought to myself. Oh I know! I then put on my purple corset ball gown with the matching armlets. Then I curled my hair and put on my make-up and my crown then I went down stairs. As I got to the last flight of stairs I heard Jamison say. "And here she come's the Princess of Romania." As I came around to the last stair I saw who had been waiting for me and I was in shock, because it was Canada!

"Hello princess." Canada said sweetly while he took my hand and kissed it.

"Hello Canada what are you doing here?" I asked curiously while my eyes got huge because I was really talking to Canada!

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me through the garden." He replied.

"Yes I would love too." I said with a smile.

He then took my hand and we walked out to the garden. The lights flickered on as the night time sky took over our part of the world.

"Our garden has every flower imaginable." I said desperate to say something.

"Does it have the maple leaf?" Canada said in his Canadian accent.

"I think we do have some by the blood red roses and the bench. Maybe we could sit down there." I suggested.

"Yea we sure can do that." He said with a smile.

When we got to the bench a single maple leaf fell from the tree that hovered above us.

"Hum I guess you were right you do have ever kind of flower here." He said with a smile.

I just giggled and said "I guess I was."

We then sat down on the bench and he pulled a sliver piece of paper from his pocket and he said

"Here I wrote this for you. I hope you like it."

I then took the piece of paper and said "thank you."

It read in black letters

Romania

By: Canada

This is what I love about you

Your hair that is as white as the pure winter snow

Your eyes that are a loving pink

Your fangs that aren't always harmful

Your love for your people

But most of all

I love you for you

~love Canada

(P.S Will you go out with me?)

Aw that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! I thought to myself as a tear of joy ran down my cheek. Canada had most likely seen my tear because he took a blood red handkerchief and wiped my tear away and I put the paper down. He then took my hand and knelt to the ground. And he said.

"So Princess Romania will you do me the honor of dating me?"

"YES!" I exclaimed while smiling. Not giving it anymore thought.

He then picked me up and spun me around saying "Vous êtes vraiment la plus belle fille du monde." Then he kissed my cheek while I blushed and smiled.

On our way back to the castle Canada and I had our arms and our hands intertwined together and we walked side by side. He was making me laugh and smiles as he told the funny things of what America had done. Then out of the corner of my eye I looked up at the window and I saw my twin brother glaring at me and Canada smiling and having a good time.

When we got to my front gate Canada gave me a good night kiss on the cheek and said "How does tomorrow at midnight we go to the park sound?"

"That sounds great I will be there." I said joyfully.

"Great I can't wait till then my love." He said as he walked off into the moonlight.

As I walked inside I found that I was being bombarded by my twin brother and little sister.

"Who was that sissy?" Bucharest asked.

"Yes Romania who was that?" Romania asked.

"It was Canada." I smiled.

"What did he want?" My brother asked skeptically.

"He just wanted to talk Romania." I said.

He rolled his eyes then said "That's not what it looked like to me."

"Whatever" I said then I walked away.

I can't believe it! I am dating Canada! I mean THE Canada. I thought to myself as I plopped onto my bed. "Can this night get any better" I thought out loud, and then I feel asleep.


End file.
